Alchemic Ninja
by Alaska-sama
Summary: Naruto survives an attack at the age of six and then leaves Konoha with Jiraiya, now at age twelve, he comes back.A Naruto X Full metal Alchemist Crossover. NarutoXfemHaku
1. 1so it begins

Here is the basic info:

Summary:

Naruto survives an attack at the age of six and then leaves Konoha with Jiraiya, now at age twelve; he comes back. A Naruto X Full metal Alchemist Crossover.

NarutoXfemHaku. (I would have chose other characters, I wanted to do a more probable character, but I ended up going with my first choice, A Female (I repeat, FEMALE) Haku.

Title:

Alchemic Ninja

Key:

Smaller Scene changes: X the place within the place X

Scene changes and crap like that XX Some text describing the place and/or time XX

Flashbacks XXX _Some text describing the place and/or time_ XXX

Author interruptions: (…)

Breaks: XXXXX… XXXXX

Speech: "Udon"

Demon speech: **"Konohamaru"**

Thoughts: 'Moegi'

Demon Thought: **'Naruto'**

And **no**, as much as I would like to, I do not own FMA (Full Metal Alchemist) or Naruto, they belong to Arakawa Hiroaki and Masashi Kishimoto

XXXXX

10-19-07

Hey! Thanks For all the reviews! I have re-posted this chapter again (I edited it, and know I find it better, tell me if it is, though I doubt it will be much of a difference as I didn't do much, though I did edit some key things that will change the story! And yes, I know I took off chapter 2, but that is because I want to almost completely re-do it, and so I don't want people know to the story to read it until I am happy with it. Once again thanks!

10-20-07

Okay! I went and added the ages of everyone in the story. Sorry I forgot to mention this but if anyone finds any mistakes, please tell me! Also, please give me suggestions! Almost all (Excluding any that conflict with the story I have planned) will be considered! And finally, I will get a lot of my ideas from other stories (but don't worry, it will be its own story, just with influence from others!)

XXXXX Prologue­­­­

XXX _October Third-6 years ago _XXX

_A six-year-old boy sporting spiky blond hair, A pair of green goggles on his forehead and a T-shirt several sizes bigger with a swirl design on the front and black sweatpants was seen that day running through the streets with a big leather bound book in hand. Deciding to take a short cut through and alley he turned and continued running only to be suddenly hit in the back of the head by a beer bottle. Dropping the book and falling on to the ground with a rather loud 'CRACK' he turned to face what was to be described as 'A trio of misguided drunks' one with the broken edge of the beer bottle that hit him on the head, and holding it as if to stab him with it, another with a rather long and sharp looking pocketknife, and finally, the one in the center had a katana._

"_Wh-what do y-you want with me?" the young child of six asked_

"_You know what we want you demon!" the one with the beer bottle replied_

"_Yeah! You killed our brothers, sisters and wives!" the one with the pocketknife commented._

_"Wh-what do you me-mean? I have never killed anyone! I am only six years old!" The young boy stammered._

_"Let me make this clear to you," The older man with the katana started "six years ago, 7 days from today, the demon fox, 'Kyuubi' ('Kyuubi' meaning 'nine tails') attacked this village of 'Konoha' ('Konoha' short for 'Konohagakure') and our beloved fourth Hokage supposedly defeated the nine tailed demon fox. That is a lie."_

_"N-no! How can that be? Where is it now then?"_

_"Well," the man spoke once again "it is sealed inside of you. And now, we're going to take your life in exchange for all those people you killed. Now," People heard his screams, took one glance at the kid and thought 'He had it coming'. Then, with one swift swipe the man with the katana aimed for the boy's right shoulder, and said, "Say die"._

_The last thing he remembered (besides a lot of pain) was an older boy with his brown hair in a ponytail and a scar across his nose from reaching to each cheek that he recognized as his academy teacher, Iruka Umino yell "Naruto!"_

_If one were to take a closer look at the book that the young Naruto had dropped, they would have noticed the title: __'Guide to Advanced Alchemy and Auto-mail'._

_Also no on would notice a certain one-eyed jounin watching, or so the shinobi thought _

XXXXX

Prologue: End

Chapter One: **So it Begins**: Start

XXXXX

XX 6 years later, Fire country border XX

"Well, we're almost home!"

"Will you be quiet, perverted hermit?"

"Aw, come on! You should at least be more enthusiastic about returning to your home-town!"

"Well, maybe I would be, if those fools there had not tried over and over again to _kill _me for something out of my control"

"Yeah, whatever, you know you still care about that village, _Naruto._" He added the emphasis just to bug him_  
_"Yeah, whatever _Jiraiya._" The one now known as Naruto (Age 12) countered

And with that, the duo sped off to the north gate of _home_, Konoha.

XX Half a day later, North gate of Konoha (yes, I know, but In my story, Naruto can go as fast as lee can with his weights on.) XX

"State your names and business with Konoha" one of the two north Konoha gate guards said uniformly

"The Toad hermit Jiraiya, member of The Sannin ('Sannin" meaning 'three nin') here to bring this young one to the genin exams" Jiraiya (Age 50) said, ruffling the boys hair.

"Uzumaki Naruto, apprentice of the perverted toad hermit here. I believe you already understand my purpose here."

After shuffling through some folders within a green cabinet behind them. The came up with a folder, took the papers that Jiraiya had previously handed to them, tucked them away within the folder, took out another bunch of papers and said:  
"Ah, here it is, you two a to report immediately to the Hokages' office, these papers will get you to see him right away."  
"Okay! Off to sensei's office we go!" Jiraiya said rather exuberantly while pointing to a red building with the kanji fore 'fire' on the top.

"Yeah, whatever perverted hermit." Naruto replied rather emotionlessly.

"Don't call me that you-" Jiraiya turned to face Naruto but saw that he was already gone. So he ran after him towards the Hokage office.

XX At the Hokage's office XX

"So Naruto, how did your training trip go?" The aging Hokage (Age 69) asked.

"Fine, though for being such a upbeat person, Jiraiya sure is a slave driver " he said with only a hint of emotion.

"Hmm, well, I guess I was wrong."

"Hm?" Naruto inquired

" I only ever expected Tsunade to be a slave driver"

Naruto just cringed at the thought of even hafting to be trained under her.

XX The next day, The ninja Academy XX

Iruka Umino (23) was just about to start the genin exams when he remembered that they had a new student joining them today and spoke up.

"Okay students! Before we begin the exams, we shall be having a new student joining us for the exams!"

And on cue, the door the classroom opened, revealing an average height boy, with A blood-red log sleeved trench coat with the right sleeve torn off, and black ANBU like armor and pants, except that the armor was underneath a barely transparent black cloth that had a zipper straight down the middle. On his feet he had a pair of black boots. Looking on his head you could see his spiky blond hair and his emotionless deep blue eyes (Which many students cringed at). Looking more you could see he had a detachable sleeve/glove on his right hand, and white gloves with a strange circle on the backside on both hands. After a short and odd silence he spoke up:

"Yo" he said with his hand raised

"Would introduce yourself?" Iruka asked, though he already knew who he was.

"Ah, yes, my name is Uzumaki Naruto, some may remember me from six years ago, I was in this very class. I left after a certain _incident_," At that both Iruka and Naruto cringed noticeably, and some would swear they saw Naruto's right arm turn metal for a split second. " And now I have come back to take the genin exams." He said in his usual emotionless demeanor."

"Okay now why don't take seat, and I will begin to explain the genin exams."

XX A while later XX

There are three parts to the genin exam: the written, the bunshin, and the practical. The first two were easy enough, at least for Naruto, and now begins the practical; in other words, an example of your skill, basically a fight. They were all told that it doesn't matter if you win or lose, just that you do a good fight, but Iruka and the other instructors also said it wouldn't hurt to win either.

After all other fights were done (Which Naruto thought were all boring), it came down to the last two people: Naruto Uzumaki and Uchiha Sasuke (Age 12.)

Once into the center of the clearing outside of the academy for sparring, shuriken and kunai practice, they started talking while waiting for the say-so to go.

"Hmph, can't believe I got put against a weakling like you, dope. I _will_ win." Said the blue clad Sasuke.

"Whatever, as long as I become a genin, it doesn't matter who wins. May the best man win Sasuke." The red and black clad Naruto replied calmly

"Don't worry, I will"

As if on a silent cue, Iruka shouted "Begin!"

Immediately the young Uchiha prodigy charged but right when he was about to hit the young blond haired boy, the boy in question moved forward just a bit, and move his foot out, and suddenly the Uchiha boy found himself falling towards the ground, and then, he at dirt as Naruto held the young Uchiha down by his head and said "Pathetic." And then he knocked the young prodigy out with a swift chop to the neck

"Winner: Uzumaki Naruto!"

And with a puff of smoke, Naruto and Sasukes unconscious form disappeared.

"Hey! What did you do with Sasuke! You-" An angry Ino (Age 12) and Sakura (Age 12) yelled in unison before the were suddenly interrupted when they both felt cold metal against their necks. Everyone turned to face Naruto behind the two girls.

"I hope you two _never_ become Ninjas, you couldn't handle it, _Pathetic_ fan-girls." The blond haired boy said calmly. "Also, if you were paying attention, you would've noticed I put him right by Iruka-sensei." He said, pointing to the person in question. And with that he once again disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear by Iruka a split second later. After a silence in which people gawked at Naruto and pondered how he could beat the number one rookie of the year so easily. This time Iruka spoke up first.

"So, class, you will all be assigned your Jounin instructors tomorrow. Until then, the time is yours." And with that everyone went their separate ways, everyone except Naruto and Iruka.

"So, Naruto, how have you been?" Iruka spoke up first again.

"Fine I guess, traveling the continent, you know."

"Its good to have you back."

"Thanks, you know, for saving my life."

"Your welcome."

"See you later Naruto."

"See you later Iruka-sensei."

And with that Naruto disappeared in a puff of smoke, only to reappear at one of the training grounds.

Silence.

"Hey! Wait!" Iruka suddenly yelled "How come he can do the body flicker (A.K.A. _Shunshin_) and I can't?

XX A While Later-Some Training Ground XX

Naruto had been training here for a while now when he suddenly sensed an unknown presence. He continued training for a moment when suddenly he disappeared in a puff of smoke, shocking the onlooker. Not even a second after Naruto disappeared; the onlooker felt the cold metal of a kunai pressed against their neck.

"State your name and business…"

XX A few minutes later-A Konoha Restaurant XX

"So…who are you?"  
"Where'd you go for six years?"

"What was that jutsu you used against Sasuke? How come it didn't need any seals?

"Slow down," Naruto said, annoyed "I will now answer your questions in the order they were asked; I am Uzumaki Naruto, as you should know since I introduced myself earlier at the academy. I was gone for six years after a certain _incident_," He once again cringed at 'incident' much to the confusion of his peers "I went on a training trip with my sensei, Jiraiya, and finally, All shinobi have secrets to their techniques, ne?"

After a moment of silence, a certain pink haired girl decided to speak up.

"Umm, Naruto?" "Yes…um…what is it?" "What _incident?_" "Well, you all know of the day the Kyuubi attacked?" everyone nodded "Well, I was born on that exact day, so everyone in the village saw me as a bad omen, and one day, they decided to _attack_ the bad omen," at this he looked away from his fellow shinobi, not wanting to see their reactions " I barley made it out alive, if it wasn't for Iruka-sensei, I would have died then and there" Naruto Grinned on the inside, he WAS devious, for lying to them like this.

"So Iruka-sensei saved your life?" Sakura asked

"No, not completely…" Naruto replied not lying this time, at least not completly. At that everyone looked at him with confused eyes.

"What do you mean?" Sakuras' rival _and_ best friend, an interesting combination if I do say, Ino asked.  
"I would rather not talk about," Naruto replied, sorrow present in his voice. He decided now was a good time to leave "I thank you guys for the food but I must take my leave, see you all tomorrow for the team assignments"

"Wait!" Everyone yelled, but it was too late, he was already long gone, some smoke the only indication.

XX A few minutes later, Naruto's apartment XX

Naruto sighed deeply, "Why did I even let Sakura Convince me to go to the restaurant?"

XXX _Earlier_ XXX

_"State your name and business…"_

_"Eek!" "Now!" "Haruno Sakura, I was looking for you! The rest of the graduates from the academy and I wanted to invite you to a celebration dinner at _

_A restaurant not to far from here!"_

_"And why should I come?" Naruto replied, calmer then he did last time._

_"Umm, so you can learn about your possible teammates…?" she half stated, half questioned.  
"Hmmm, okay, I guess."_

XXX End Flashback XXX

"Oh yes, that's why…."

XX The next day-The Academy XX

Everyone looked at the classroom door as the center of the majority of the morning's gossip entered the room.

Every eye was glued to him as he made his way to his seat. Then the whispers started again.

"I wonder what he meant…"

"Maybe we should go ask him."

"I will!" said a certain pink haired kunoichi (Yes, we all know who I am talking about, and if you don't, well, if I told you, you might stop reading this story out of disgust towards me).

-Back at Narutos desk-

Naruto was looking at his desk, wondering what team he will be on, when out of the corner of his eye he saw Sakura making her way towards him.

"What do you want _Sakura_?" Naruto asked, knowing this could go nowhere good, at least for him.

"Umm well, me and some of the others wanted to know what you meant last night."

"You will know soon enough, now _be gone_"

"But…" sakura started, but never got far as suddenly Naruto raised his right hand and somehow shot out a blast of wind, sending sakura all the way back to her desk, shocking everyone inside the classroom.

"Now stay there" Naruto said, the annoyance in his voice apparent.

X A few minutes later X

Iruka was just finishing roll call and was now announcing the team assignments

X Several team assignments later X

"Team seven, Sakura Haruno, Sasuke Uchiha," Sakura yelled out in happiness. "And Naruto Uzumaki," Naruto grunted in displeasure, thinking 'Great, a rabid fan-girl _and _a self-proclaimed avenger' "Your Jounin sensei will be Kakashi Hatake, Now-" "**NO**!" Naruto suddenly yelled, his eyes a blood red, much to the discomfort of everyone else.

"Is there something wrong, Naruto?" Iruka asked, doing his best to hide his fear.  
"I WILL _NOT_ BE WITH THAT-THAT **MONSTER!**"

"I am sorry, Naruto, but the team decisions are final, now please take a seat." Iruka said as calmly as he could, but still stuttering a little. And then, much to the surprise of everyone, Naruto just smirked, and sat down. 'I will just kill him if he tries anything funny, or, I will just plain kill that one eyed pervert for what did, or rather, _didn't _do…'

XXXXX

Chapter one: End

XXXXX


	2. 2Meeting Kakashi

Here is the basic info:

Summary:

Naruto survives an attack at the age of six and then leaves Konoha with Jiraiya, now at age twelve; he comes back. A Naruto X Full metal Alchemist Crossover.

NarutoXfemHaku. (I would have chose other characters, I wanted to do a more probable character, but I ended up going with my first choice, A Female (I repeat, FEMALE) Haku.

Title:

Alchemic Ninja

Key:

Smaller Scene changes: §the place within the place§

Scene changes and crap like that: §§Some text describing the place and/or time§§

Flashbacks §§§_Some text describing the place and/or time_ §§§

Author interruptions: (…)

Breaks: §§§§§…§§§§§

Speech: "Udon"

Demon speech: **"Konohamaru"**

Thoughts: 'Moegi'

Demon Thought: **'Naruto'**

And **no**, as much as I would like to, I do not own FMA (Full Metal Alchemist) or Naruto, they belong to Arakawa Hiroaki and Masashi Kishimoto

§§§§§

Sorry about the late update, but I got lost on the road of life, and on the way there I found Kakashi, and it turns out he copied a mime, and couldn't stop doing mine movements, so I had to get him out of that. So, that's my excu- I mean, reason!

(And yes, I will/may do this every time I have a late update)

§

Oh, Yeah! I am looking for someone to confide my ideas in! Because I just can't keep them all in (Yes, they will be all for this story, though an occasional stray now and then(Also, in case your wondering, my Brother is too lazy (Yes, I, the King of lazy, am calling someone lazy) to help with the story anymore, so he is out of the question) I am looking for someone who preferably has experience with stories , and well, is very trustworthy, and very, very good at keeping secrets. If you have any questions on this or other matters, do not be afraid to ask!

§§§§§

Last Time

§§§§§

"I am sorry, Naruto, but the team decisions are final, now please take a seat." Iruka said calmly. And then, much to the surprise of everyone, Naruto just smirked, and sat down. 'I will just kill him if he tries anything funny, or, I will just plain kill that one eyed pervert for what he did, or rather, _didn't _do…'

§§§§§

Chapter Two: **Meeting Kakashi**: Start

§§§§§

They had been waiting two hours so far for Kakashi to arrive inside the classroom, and Sakura had finally decided to ask Naruto why he hated Kakashi so much.

"Um…hey, Naruto, why do you hate Kakashi so much?"  
"Well, because was there during that _Incident_"

Naruto replied, pain apparent in his voice.

"You mean…"  
"No, he didn't attack me, but he did do the second best thing…"  
"What is that?"

"Nothing." Naruto replied, his anger rising

"Oh my…I am so sorry."  
"Don't be" he said plain out.

Suddenly, they heard the door open, and they all were seething, but for two different reasons, Sasuke seethed because he was on the same team as the drop-out who defeated him, while Naruto and Sakura seethed at who entered

"Kakashi" they all said at once.

"My first impression of you is…."He scanned his new genin team, his eyes lingering on Naruto the longest. "I don't like you guys, also…"

"…Meet me up on the roof for introductions." And with a puff of smoke, he disappeared  
§Up on the academy rooftop§

"Okay," Kakashi said. "Tell us your likes, dislikes, hobbies, dreams and stuff like that."

"Why don't you go first, _Sensei_?" Naruto said, his voice oozing out malice.

"Oh, me?" Kakashi said. "Well, My name is Hatake Kakashi, I have no desire to tell you my likes and dislikes, dreams for the future; hmm, and I have a lot of hobbies, you next, blondie"

'Wait, all we learned was his name?' sakura thought, dumbfounded

"Fine," Naruto said, annoyance in his voice "My name is Naruto Uzumaki, I like, nor love nothing in this world," He started except maybe that someone. "Wait I do like something or rather _someone_, I dislike perverts, "He said, looking directly at Kakashi, confusing the other two (Oh, if only they knew) " _Especially A certain one eyed pervert_" he said, very quietly, but this time his teammates could hear him, and cringed at the amount of killing intent coming off of their blond haired teammate.

"O-okay," Kakashi stuttered slightly when he felt the killing intent coming of off Naruto. "How about your hobbies and dreams?"

"Ah, yes," Naruto said. "My hobbies, well, I won't tell you, nor will I tell you my dream." 'Like I would tell _you_, even if I had one' he thought

'Hm, he is _real _open' Kakashi thought before moving on.

"You next, emo-cube" Kakashi said, motioning to Sasuke.

"My name is Uchiha Sasuke, there are a lot of things I dislike, and I don't really like anything, and I can't really call it a dream, more of an ambition, the resurrection of my clan, and to kill a certain man."

At this everyone voiced their opinion in their thoughts, Sakura thought 'Cool', while Naruto thought, 'Figures' And Kakashi thought 'like I thought'

"O.K., now the girl" Kakashi said, gesturing to Sakura.

"My name is Sakura Haruno, I like,…" she said, glancing at Sasuke "…I can't say, dream for the future…" She glanced at Sasuke "… Can't say that either, hobbies…"once again, she glanced at Sasuke "...Can't say that either."

'Great, a fan-girl' both Naruto and Kakashi thought at the same time.

"Okay, tomorrow we start our duties as shinobi, but, first, we will do something with just the four of us."

"Hm?" all three genin inquired at once.

"Survival training." Said, in a 'I-know-something-you-don't' tone

"Why is our first duty survival training? We've had enough of that at the academy." Sakura asked.

Kakashi Chuckled

"What is so funny, Kakashi-_sensei_?" Naruto asked, annoyed

"Oh, it's just that when I tell you guys this you're totally going to freak out.

"Try me" Naruto stated, getting more annoyed by the second

"Okay, here I go, of the 27 graduates, only 9 will be chosen to become genin." He took a moment to look at their faces, which were full of surprised looks, the most surprised coming from Sakura. Then he decided to give them the worse news; "The rest will be sent back to the academy" Once again he paused "This training is a very difficult exam with over a 66 chance of failure."

"But-" Sakura started, but was cut off by Kakashi

"Meet me at training ground 7 tomorrow morning at 7 am, and don't be late! Bye!" He said quickly before they could replie

"Wait-" Sakura said, but she was too late, he had disappeared in a puff of white smoke.

§§§

The next day- training ground 7- 6:30am

§§§

At the dense forested training ground seven, if one were to look at the field around the middle they would see a blond-haired shinobi practicing his techniques.

§With Naruto§

He was currently practicing the range of his 'weird flashy light thingy' (Yes, Sakura came up with that) by trying to make a tree on the other side of the field do ' something' (Sakura again).

"lhc t! Tstatn!" He mumbled out (much to the confusion of the person currently watching him from afar) , causing a small tremor to make its way to the tree, but he was only able to manage to shake the tree up.

"Again!" He yelled, but then mumbled "lhc t! Tstatn!" Only this time in his rage he gathered charka in his hands too, and it blew through at least twenty trees, then after realizing what he did, he did a recap, and found the answer. He smirked then thought 'I will go all out against that one-eyed pervert.'

§§3 hours later§§

Everyone was there except Kakashi and they were getting impatient.

"Where is that pervert!" Groaned Naruto, the groan very much un-like him.

Then as if on a silent cue appeared Kakashi. "Yo" he greeted cheerily.

"YOUR LATE!!" Sakura screamed in rage

"Alright here are the rules," He started, completely ignoring a fuming Sakura "you are to each attempt get one of these bells from me" Kakashi said

"But sensei, there are only two bells" Sakura said

"Exactly, that means one of you goes back to the academy, come at me with the intent to kill, begin!"

§§Hokage's tower§§

"Lets see how this plays out" said the Hokage sitting there along with him were the three other jounin sensei, a man with bushy eyebrows, a green leotard, and finally, a bowl hair-cut. Next up was a woman with red eyes, who looked like she just put toilet paper over a white kimono. And finally, our last jounin sensei, a man with black spiky hair, with long sideburns that meet at his chin into a goatee, with the standard jounin out fit on.

"What's so special about this kid anyway?" The young Sarutobi Inquired

"You'll see" replied the aged Hokage.

§§Back at training ground seven§§

Sakura and Sasuke quickly fled then looked to see what their blond headed teammate would do.

What Naruto did next surprised them greatly…

Nothing.

§With Kakashi§

'Hmm, it appears the fan-girl and the emo-cube have done a fairly well of hiding themselves, but…' The silver-haired Jounin thought, looking back upon the young blond haired boy sitting in front of him his hands clapped, when he decided that his position was uncomfortable and put his previously clapped hands on the ground in front of him. After a minute or two, Kakashi decided to speak up.

"Uhh, yeah, are you going do anything?"

"Actually, just did."

"Huh?" The Jounin asked, confused

"Oh, nothing" Naruto said, mimicking Kakashi's 'I know something you don't' voice.

"Oh and yes, I know you were there, on that night, during the _incident_" Naruto said, much to the horror of the one-eyed pervert

"I-I-I-" He managed to sputter out.

"Did nothing" Naruto finished for him, it was just then that Kakashi realized that Naruto was acting _too_ calm about this.

"Want to see the result of your… _Mistake_?" Naruto asked, his left hand inching towards his right shoulder

"Wh-what results? Wh-what mistake? I-I didn't do anything to you" He only barely managed to get this out, with all the killing intent coming off of Naruto and all

"Yes you did! You just sat there, reading that perverted filth of yours!" Naruto yelled, his true anger starting to come out.

"What?! When?!" The Jounin asked, confused

" Six years ago! October Third! About five minutes away from the forest of death! Three drunks attacked me! And you know what I lost?" His hand finally reached his right shoulder, he grasped his arm and pulled.

And pulled.

The pervert could see wisps of something fading away from his 'pupils' arm.

And pulled.

And pulled.

Then, with sickening un-human scream, it came off.

§§§§§

Chapter two: End

§§§§§

Duh-Duh-DUH!!!! Yes, Here it is, **my** very first CLIFFHANGER! Hope you all liked it! I didn't think it was too good though…

§§§§§

NEXT TIME: (Play some dramatic music, go ahead, whether it be inside your head, our outside, I don't care, I don't have to hear it either way)

"Oh god"-Sakura

"No way"-Sasuke

"Kakashi! I Am utterly ashamed of you!" –Gai (yes, Gai didn't yell something about 'youth fullness' and crap)


	3. 3Secret no more

Here is the basic info:

Summary:

Naruto survives an attack at the age of six and then leaves Konoha with Jiraiya, now at age twelve; he comes back. A Naruto X Full metal Alchemist Crossover.

NarutoXfemHaku. (I would have chose other characters, I wanted to do a more probable character, but I ended up going with my first choice, A Female (I repeat, FEMALE) Haku.

Title:

Alchemic Ninja

Key:

Smaller Scene changes: §the place within the place§

Scene changes and crap like that: §§Some text describing the place and/or time§§

Flashbacks §§§_Some text describing the place and/or time_ §§§

Author interruptions: (…)

Breaks: §§§§§…§§§§§

Speech: "Udon"

Demon speech: **"Konohamaru"**

Thoughts: 'Moegi'

Demon Thought: **'Naruto'**

And **no**, as much as I would like to, I do not own FMA (Full Metal Alchemist) or Naruto, they belong to Arakawa Hiroaki and Masashi Kishimoto

§§§§§

10-27-07

Yay! I finally got a chapter in on time! (Though I can't really say that, this is only my third chapter…) Also, still looking for a person to confide my ideas in…(Details are in the beginning of last chapter) so yeah! ROLL THE TAPE!! (er…I mean 'read', I just wanted to say that, hehe…)

-

I forgot to mention that I know there is a new format, and that I am working on setting the first chapter to the new format, any questions? If you have any just ask in a review.

§§§§§

Last Time

§§§§§

" Six years ago! October Third! About five minutes away from the forest of death! Three drunks attacked me! And you know what I lost?" After His hand finally reached his right shoulder, he grasped his arm and pulled.

And pulled.

The pervert could see wisps of something fading away from his 'pupils' arm.

And pulled.

And pulled.

Then, with sickening un-human scream, it came off.

§§§§§

Chapter Three: **Secret no more**: Start

§§§§§§

But, here's the weird stuff. It wasn't Naruto who screamed, nor was there any blood at all.

§§Training ground seven-somewhere in the undergrowth§§

"Oh god" Was all Sakura could manage out as she gasped in horror.

..silence..

"No way" Sasuke managed to get out, as he stared not in horror, but in fascination. A bit away, Kakashi was having far worse problems coming to grips to what he had done, or rather, didn't help with.

§A bit away in the clearing§

"N-no way! I never saw that happen-when did this happen?' Kakashi managed to get out through his hyperventilating.

"Right after you left! And while we are on that, why didn't you help!? _You_ could have stopped this! Why didn't you?" Naruto yelled at the hyperventilating Jounin.  
"I-I-I-" The said Jounin got out before Naruto cut him off.

"You have no excuse, you useless pile of flesh!"

§Back in the undergrowth-Sasuke§

Sasuke had finally caught up to what was happening; Naruto's right arm was, well, off the body it belonged to. The once skin colored limb was now made out of metal. From what he could tell, the wisps coming off the arm before were what he made out to be a highly advance genjutsu (Illusionary technique), as Kakashi couldn't even sense it. The blond ninja now had the arm held up to his right shoulder, as if prepared to re-attach it.

§Sakura§

"Oh my god. Oh my god! OH MY GOD!!" Sakura kept on muttering/yelling to herself, as if she did, it would all just magically go away.(Yes, she also just came to grips with what happened, though I am not going to explain it again) now what she was seeing was Naruto Pull his arm as far as he could from his right shoulder, as if to thrust it in to what she could only describe as a joint.

And that he did.

§§Naruto and Kakashi§

"You know, I _could_ have you sent to Jailfor _assisting_ in an attempted murder. I

_could_ sue you for everything you have, heck, I should kill you were you lie, do the

Hokage a favor; but that would only 'prove' the villagers right, at least in their eyes, that

I am the demon. So I will let you live, for now." And with that, Naruto started walking away.

"B-but, the test! You didn't complete the test!" Kakashi mustered up after a minute.

Naruto just simply look back and said "Wrong, Kakashi, Sasuke and Sakura

should be finding the bells I took from you any second now."

"But when-how?" Kakashi managed out rather quickly this time.

"Begging of the test, and I won't tell you how, after all, all shinobi have secrets to

their techniques, eh?" He said, with an angry hint in his voice, giving Kakashi the same explanation he gave Sakura about the body flicker.

"You happy? Okay! Bye now!" Naruto said angrily before they could respond.

"Wait!" Three voices said at once

"So, I guess you guys have the bells?" Kakashi brought up after a minute, the only response he got was for them to hold them up.

"Fine, you guys pass."

"YAY! WE RULE!" Sakura yelled, forgetting about the earlier dilemma, and that

Naruto was the one who did all the work. and happy to be on the same team as her

precious 'Sasuke-kun". And, well, Sasuke, you all know him, he just grunted.

Kakashi just gave them his 'happy eye'. And disappeared in a puff of smoke

But, if the Jounin would've just been more aware, he would have sensed Naruto hiding in

a nearby tree.

§§On the way home-Sakura and Sasuke§§

Sakura had been ranting to Sasuke about passing the test the whole way home

(Much to his annoyance) when she suddenly fell quiet, remembering that Naruto had a

_metal _arm. 'How did he lose his real one? Is it related to that incident he spoke of?' She

was deep in thought about that for about 5 minutes (Much to the young Uchiha's

happiness) when suddenly a totally irrelevant thought entered her head.

"Hey, Sasuke-kun?" Sakura asked.

"Hm?" The Uchiha inquired, knowing this could go nowhere good.

"Want to go on a date?" She asked, closing her eyes and giving her version of 'the

happy eye' only in her case, it is 'the happy eyes'. By the time she opened her eyes, the

object of her affections was long gone, most likely headed towards the practically

abandoned Uchiha compound..

"I will get you yet, Sasuke-kun!" Sakura yelled, attracting many stares from the

bystanders

"What?" She simply asked. At that they all just shook their heads and muttered

under their breath "Clueless fan girl".

§§Hokages tower§§

A young boy, with eyes that showed he had been through much, Looked up at the

red building, taking it all in, he hadn't been there since-

"Hello" A voice chimed in breaking him out of his thoughts. Only now realizing

that there were four people standing next to him

"Oh…Hi." The boy told them.

Now looking upon them, he recognized some of them. First there was Hyuuga Hinata,

with dark violet hair and heir to the Hyuuga clan, she had he regular jacket, which had

the Hyuuga symbol on the side. Next there was the ever loud and obnoxious (At least

from what he could tell) Inuzuka Kiba, Dressed in his usual dark, animal like jacket that

matched his wild, brown hair along with his faithful canine companion, Akamaru, who

was a cute little white-furred puppy. Finally was the ever quiet (and mysterious, though

not in a good way, as he knew some of the girls in the class he was in for one day would

say) and reserved Aburame Shino, with his very dark, almost black brown hair, sporting

his usual high collared green jacket. Then, behind them was someone he didn't recognize,

though he knew she was the one who talked to him,someone who looked like she had just

thrown some fancy toilet paper over a tight red kimono with no sleeves. She immediately

recognized this boy though.

"Ah! You must be Naruto! I believe the Hokage is expecting you, after scaring

Kakashi out of his wits and all." She said cheerfully, as if it were nothing to scare an elite

Jounin out of his mind, while the others just looked at him in shock, Shino showing it less

then the others, while Kiba showed it way more. It was Hinata who spoke up first.

"Y-you b-beat Kakashi-san?" She asked, slightly confused.

"Technically…no, Just scared him half to death, but I guess I could, considering I did beat my teacher Jiraiya by the time I was ten…" Naruto replied in a pondering position. He was going to continue when Shino interrupted him.

"Wait, by Jiraiya, could you possibly mean Jiraiya the Toad Sannin?" He inquired. At this everyone intensified their look on Naruto, their once innocent looks turning into stares.

"Why, yes. Why?" Naruto countered, ignoring the looks he got from them. This time it was Kiba who spoke up.

"How the heck did you beat a Sannin? I doubt you could even beat me! Heck, if your so strong, why don't you face all of us?" Kiba yelled out, obviously frustrated with trying to figure out how Naruto, the newest kid in class, could possibly beat a Sannin.

"K-Kiba-kun, maybe you s-should think this over?" Hinata timidly asked.

"Yes, Hinata is right, you always barge into situations with out thinking rationally." Shino said, the old Aburame logic coming into the picture.

"Aw, what the heck, go have some fun" Their young Jounin Instructor said, in a very 'hang loose' kind of way.

"B-but what about Naruto-san?" Hinata asked shyly.

"I don't care, I could use a little workout before lunch" Naruto said plainly, not knowing how much this would piss Kiba off. He also forgot that the Hokage apparently wanted to see him.

"Little!?" Kiba yelled out, officially annoyed "Why I oughta rip out your throat!"

"Fine, we start the battle…Now!"

§§§§§

Chapter Three: End

§§§§§

Yay! Third chapter! I know it was short, but I though it was much better than my last chapter! Please review everyone! Also, I was originally going to have the Hokages talk with Naruto in here, but then I decided to introduce team eight, and this led to that, so yeah..

§§§§§

Next Time:

§§§§§

"Team 8, Atta-Ugh!"-Kiba

"I mustn't lose!" Hinata

"Well, that sucked"-Shino


	4. 4Team 8 VS Naruto

Here is the basic info:

Summary:

Naruto survives an attack at the age of six and then leaves Konoha with Jiraiya, now at age twelve; he comes back. A Naruto X Full metal Alchemist Crossover.

NarutoXfemHaku. (I would have chose other characters, I wanted to do a more probable character, but I ended up going with my first choice, A Female (I repeat, FEMALE) Haku.

Title:

Alchemic Ninja

Key:

Smaller Scene changes: X the place within the place X

Scene changes and crap like that XX Some text describing the place and/or time XX

Flashbacks XXX _Some text describing the place and/or time_ XXX

Author interruptions: (…)

Breaks: XXXXX… XXXXX

Speech: "Udon"

Demon speech: **"Konohamaru"**

Thoughts: 'Moegi'

Demon Thought: **'Naruto'**

And **no**, as much as I would like to, I do not own FMA (Full Metal Alchemist) or Naruto, they belong to Arakawa Hiroaki and Masashi Kishimoto

XXXXX

Yes, Another layout change, -.- Also, One of Naruto's major techniques will be revealed in this chapter! And don't forget to read the short on the bottom!

XXXXX

Last Time:

XXXXX

"B-but what about Naruto-san?" Hinata asked shyly.

"I don't care, I could use a little workout before lunch" Naruto said plainly, not knowing how much this would piss Kiba off. He also forgot that the Hokage apparently wanted to see him.

"Little!?" Kiba yelled out, officially annoyed "Why I oughta rip out your throat!"

"Fine, we start the battle…Now!"

XXXXX

Chapter 4: **Team 8 VS. Naruto: Who will win?**: Start

XXXXX

Everything was still. Passerby's stopped and crowded around, eager to see the fight. Then, all in one moment, that silence was broken.

"Team eight! Atta-Ugh!" Kiba yelled, at first very enthusiastic and confident, but then it turned into a grunt of pain, as when he tried to move, he found himself tripped due to a root caught on his foot. But the funny thing was, both his teammates mysteriously had a root wrapped around their leg too. Looking back at Naruto he saw the young blond with a light smirk on his face, which only served to piss Kiba off more than he already was.

"Hey, get that smirk of your face! How did you do this without hand seals?" Kiba yelled, while Kurenai just grinned in the background. 'So the rumors about this boy _are _true'

"Didn't you hear me? I said WIPE THAT STUP SMIRK OFF!" Kiba yelled once again. He and his teammates were struggling when Naruto just started walking off, just like he did with his fight with Kakashi when suddenly, Kiba made a mistake that may very well cost him his life.

"YOU JUST SMIRK LIKE THAT BECAUSE YOU DON'T KNOW PAIN LIKE WE DO!" Kiba yelled, believing it to be true.

"What did you just say?" Naruto asked, turning around with his eyes closed.

"That's right! You don't know pain like we do!" Kiba yelled, trying to get Naruto to let them loose (How? I don't know)

"How so?" The boy with his eyes closed inquired, a little anger getting through.

"Shino is ridiculed because he's 'creepy' because of his bugs! Hinata is seen as weak because her clan has freaky high expectations!" Kiba said, a tiny smirk escaping him, knowing the boy had no way to reverse this

"And you?"

"The call me smelly because 'I hang out with my dog too much'!"

"That's it?"

"Huh?" Kiba asked, confused.

"That's all your problems? If only my life were that simple" Naruto said, smirking again.

"SHUT UP! YOU HAVE PERFECT LIFE, TRAINING WITH A SANNIN!" This shocked many from the crowd. Naruto simply smirked.

"WIPE THAT SMIRK OFF YOUR UGLY MUG! Wait-WHY ARE YOU SMIRKING?! "

"I smirk, because I find it silly that you think you know pain, when you don't even know the half of it" He said, now opening his eyes, instead of revealing blue orbs, red ones greeted team eight and the crowd, once again effectively shocking them.

"Now, I will release you, be good and just run along" He said, this time, instead of just using the reverse justu, he in it stead, merely clapped his hands and put them on the ground, a motion which confused everyone

"Huh? Wha-?" Kiba only got that far before Naruto started talking

"Alchemic art! Transmutation!" He said, which caused a small tremor to make its way to the roots that bound team eight to the ground. When it reached the roots, the roots turned to dust. But instead of them going away like he wanted them to, the looked at each other for a brief moment, before they charged. 'I expected this' Naruto thought while shaking his head. The first one to reach him was Shino, he stretched his arm back for a punch, and thrust it forward, only for it to be caught by Naruto, who flipped the bug boy over his head and onto the ground, effectively knocking him out. Next up was Kiba, who charged blindly in, angry that this 'punk' had taken out his teammate, as he would describe him. He went jumping, preparing him and his dog for one his clan's signature moves; Piercing fang! (Gatsuuga, for those of you who don't watch the English version) Basically the user spins at high speeds, creating a drilling motion, the other person/Dog, does that also.

"Piercing Fang!" Kiba yelled, only for Naruto to raise a wall of earth using alchemy. After Kiba was confirmed unconscious, He destroyed the wall of earth, only to realize the other two were just a distraction, as Hinata was coming towards him in the traditional Hyuuga Taijutsu stance, the stance for the Jyuuken. As the Hyuuga have the Byakugan, a bloodline limit jutsu, which allows them to see almost 360 degrees around, and see the charka holes in a persons body, the places where charka flows, and thus they can shut or open them at will, by simply placing charka in their fingers, and hitting a person on that spot with them. Another advantage of using this type of Taijutsu, is that they can use their open palms style to attack the inner organs, which is what Hinata was planning on doing now. She had her right palm outwards, with her left palm trailing behind it. And before Naruto could even realize it, he was hit in the chest with a deadly blow. As he fell down, he only smirked, an action that only confused Hinata. But when he hit the ground it became clear; 'That wasn't the real him' Everyone thought as he disappeared in a puff of smoke.

As Kiba and Shino got up, they were met with a horrifying sight; Naruto had a kunai pressed against Hinata's neck.

"Kiba! Kill Shino or Hinata dies!" He was suddenly barking orders at Kiba, clearly having had figured out that Kiba values Hinata more than he does Shino.

"B-but we were t-taught ne-" Kiba sputtered out in confusion about what he should do, kill Shino to save Hinata, or let Hinata die to save Shino, before he was cut off.

"I don't care what the heck you were taught! This is real life!" They red-clad boy yelled.

"Why are you doing this?" Shino asked, doing his best to stay calm.

"I want to see what Kiba will do" Naruto replied, a sadistic smirk on his face.

"I-I can't choose…" Kiba said, obviously disappointed in himself.

"Good, you lost any ways" Naruto said smirking, and the released Hinata and went up to the Hokage's office, as if nothing had happened.

"Hey! Wait what do yo-" Kiba yelled, jumping after him, only to meet the ground, realizing that he had put them back into the roots

"Wait!" Three voices said all at once (Sort of like déjà vu, eh?) only for him to already be gone.

"Well, that sucked" Shino simply finished.

XX Inside the Hokage's office XX

Inside this office, the aged old Hokage was currently going through the bane of all the kages, from cloud to earth; paperwork! Yes, How Minato ever went through all this daily and remained so cheerful, he may never know. He was deep in though about that, holding his head in a thinking position a knock at his door alerted him that someone was here.

"Hokage-sama, I apologize for my tardiness, I had to teach team eight a…lesson" The young voiced said very formally.

"Now, now, Naruto, I certainly hope you did not harm them, and how many times do I have to tell you to stop being so formal, it makes me feel old" The Hokage said, his red and white Hokage's hat and robe swaying slightly as he moved his hands in the most carefree way a Hokage, any Kage for that matter, could do.

"I did, not, Hokag- I mean, umm, whatever, Hokage-sama, and frankly, you _are_ old, no offense intended." He said, trying to lose the formalities as the Hokage asked, only to settle back onto the.

"None taken," The aged man said, getting serious again "But back on the matter on hand, considering you hating Kakashi and all, I was wondering if you would like a team change." The man asked the boy.

"Thank you, but no thank you, I will let this team…_amuse_ me a while longer, Hokage-sama"He replied, acting as if people were toys.

"Very well, you shall not change teams, dismissed." The Hokage said, making a shooing motion with has hand. With that Naruto left.

XXXXX

Chapter 3: End

XXXXX

See? I told you one of Naruto's Major techniques would be revealed, I hope you all liked it! Also, I need an Editor, to help me write better! Don't forget to review!

XXXXX

Next time:

"Enough lame missions!"-Sakura

"I concur."-Naruto

"Hmph."-Sasuke

XXXXX

Alchemic Ninja Short #1: Konoha's Halloween!: Start

XXXXX

Okay! Here we go (Me and my bro are writing this short) The very first 'Alchemic Ninja Short'! This one is on the upcoming holiday, Halloween! It will be a costume party! Now, Roll the tape!

/\/\/\'/\\'[;[\\\ (Yes, that is static)

First off we have the ever lovely Sakura Haruno dressed as-Wait, yes, it is true! She is dressed as the slug Sannin, Tsunade! With a blond wig (At least I hope it is) And the green 'Bet' jacket! Truly a marvelous costume! Now time for a word from Sakura!

"Sakura! Sakura!" It appears she is ignoring my brother "Sakura!"

"Yes?" Yes, She has stop ignoring us!

"Where did you get the inspiration for that costume? Also, what is up with the hair? Did you dye it? Oh, yes! Do you like Naruto?" Oh I can't wai- Oh. My. God. I think she just flipped my brother off! Oh dear God! Now she is pulling out his intestines and stuffing them in his mouth! Security! Security!

'\\/\[' We are experiencing some technical difficulties, we will be back soon.Gives a Sad looking Naruto, holding an empty ramen bowl Picture'.\/[';/

Okay! We are back, after extensive (And quick) surgery, my brother is walking again! Now here comes Sasuke Uchiha! Number one fan girl attraction of all of Konoha! He is dressed as Uryū Ishida (From bleach), with the glasses _and_ the white jacket! Wh-Wait! I have just received word that he has even changed his hair (As little as it may be) To match Uryū's! Now we go to the recently out of rehab Browskies! Now we shall wait as he approaches Sasuke!

"Sasuke! Sasuke" Once again, we are being ignored "Sasuke" Well, third time was the charm last time..

"Yes" He seems slightly annoyed, but he is talking

"Where did you get the inspiration for the costume? Do you like Sakura?" Oh God! Not again! It appears Sasuke is disemboweling _and_ mutilating my brother at the same with what appears to be a blunt kunai knife! Aww, crap, guess I have to call security again…Security!

';//\'We are experiencing technical difficulties, once again, We will be back soon! Shows a picture of a sad, alone Sakura, with a bubble above her head that says 'I miss Sasuke'/';/'

Okay! Once again, after a few surgeries, and going through a few donor places for bowels, my brother is once again capable of walking! Now here comes Naruto dressed as-wait-who is he dressed as? He looks the same….yes, red jacket, black under shirt, everything is the same-except for the hair! Now my brother will (once again) go up and ask the questions we all are wondering…

"Naruto! Nar-!" It appears we have already caught his attention.

"Yes?' it appears that is the standard reply now.

"Who are you dressed as-?"

"Edward from Full metal alch-"

"Why are you so short" I think my brother will be needing a few more surgeries…

"I Am NOT short! I AM HEIGHT CHALLENGED!" It appears Naruto has just clapped his hands and looks like he is placing them on my brothers hea- Oh MY god! Why Are you so dumb! It appears we will be needing to be doing some _real _ extensive surgeries this time, as My brother is nothing but a bloody mess now… Well, anyway, Thanks for reading! This Has been the first edition of "Alchemic Ninja Shorts!" End the tape!

/';;.[\\\\\'//''


	5. 5Enter the Wave

Here is the basic info:

Summary:

Naruto survives an attack at the age of six and then leaves Konoha with Jiraiya, now at age twelve; he comes back. A Naruto X Full metal Alchemist Crossover.

NarutoXfemHaku. (I would have chose other characters, I wanted to do a more probable character, but I ended up going with my first choice, A Female (I repeat, FEMALE) Haku.

Title:

Alchemic Ninja

Key:

Smaller Scene changes: X the place within the place X

Scene changes and crap like that XX Some text describing the place and/or time XX

Flashbacks XXX _Some text describing the place and/or time_ XXX

Author interruptions: (…)

Breaks: XXXXX… XXXXX

Speech: "Udon"

Demon speech: **"Konohamaru"**

Thoughts: 'Moegi'

Demon Thought: **'Naruto'**

And **no**, as much as I would like to, I do not own FMA (Full Metal Alchemist) or Naruto, they belong to Arakawa Hiroaki and Masashi Kishimoto

XXXXX

10-30-07

I am going to do this 'Narrator thing' every time I don't know how to start the chapter…so yeah.

Oh yeah! I have got a little Deviantart chat thing set up for all you to talk to me and submit ideas, it will also be for the users of Deviantart, so no hogging the chat room, K? Also, even though I have got this thing set up, still give me reviews! As I won't be on there all day, and I still want reviews, as reviews are the food that feeds my soul! (look in my profile for the link)

XXXXX

Last Time:

XXXXX

"I Am NOT short! I AM HEIGHT CHALLENGED!" It appears Naruto has just clapped his hands and looks like he is placing them on my brothers hea- Oh MY god! Why Are you so dumb! It appears we will be needing to be doing some _real _extensive surgeries this time, as My brother is nothing but a bloody mess now… Well, anyway, Thanks for reading! This has been the first edition of "Alchemic Ninja Shorts!" End the tape!

XXXXX

Sorry, just couldn't resist adding that little snippet from the short (If you haven't read it, go ahead and go read it, if you did it would make me very happy . (Don't forget to review!)), now onto what really happened last time:

XXXXX

"I did, not, Hokag- I mean, umm, whatever, Hokage-sama, and frankly, you _are_ old, no offense intended." He said, trying to lose the formalities as the Hokage asked, only to settle back onto them.

"None taken," The aged man said, getting serious again "But back on the matter on hand, considering you hating Kakashi and all, I was wondering if you would like a team change." The man asked the boy.

"Thank you, but no thank you, I will let this team…_amuse_ me a while longer, Hokage-sama"He replied, acting as if people were toys.

"Very well, you shall not change teams, dismissed." The Hokage said, making a shooing motion with has hand. With that Naruto left.

XXXXX

Chapter 5: **Enter the Wave**: Start

XXXXX

XX Hokage tower- Mission assignment room XX

**Narrator: **Now we bring you to the mission assignment room of the Hokage tower! The Hokage is _not _going to be happy with this! A voice in the background (Yes, me, 'cause the Narrator was _not_ me) yells "ROLL THE TAPE!!" Another voice yells "Shut up!" all that was heard after that was a loud 'Bonk' and what sounded an awful lot like insides being spilled over the floor

./'\\''/\\\/\;;.\'?\ (yes, that darn static again, dumb, old, outdated VCR…)

"That's enough!" Sakura yelled, clad in her usual red, "No more lame missions! So far all we have done is take out garbage, catch that cat, pick up after some dogs, catch that cat, walk some dogs, and CATCH THAT CAT!!" said a now fuming Sakura.

"I Concur" Naruto said quickly, and Sasuke just 'Hmphd' in agreement

"Sakura! How dare you talk to Hokage-sam-" Iruka said, before he was cut off, in the usual, a basic Jounin uniform (If you don't know what it looks like, Imagine a thick, green sleeveless vest with small pockets, and a black shirt underneath, along with black pants) his brown hair tied up in it's usual ponytail.

"It's quite all right, Iruka-san, I happen to have a low-level C rank bodyguard mission on my desk right here" The aged Hokage said, pointing to a manila folder on his desk. "You will be guarding a man named Tazuna as he builds his bridge, now will someo-" he was about to finish when-

"But, Hokage-sama, aren't bodyguard missions usually dangerous?" A shy Sakura said respectfully (The only person she ever really talks to respectfully is the Hokage or her parents)

The Hokage laughed, as if it was funny (Really, if you were as well informed as him, it would be). "No, no, not generally, bodyguard missions of this level generally have a extremely low fatality rate, I believe it is 1 out of 500 or something like that…" He trailed on.

"Oh…okay" Sakura replied shyly (Yes, Sakura, the kin- er, I mean queen of pain, the number one (Or second, that dispute between her and Ino has not been decided yet, but it is tipping in the pink haired girls favor, after all, she did break into Sasuke's house and steal some of his clothes, a feat never attempter by the boys fan club, and got out alive) Sasuke fan girl, actually did something shyly)

"Okay, will someone please show in Mr.Tazuna?" The Hokage asked politely. And sure enough, someone let him in.

What greeted team seven was not what they expected. In walked (From a side room) was a 59 year old man, with gray hair, a mustache and a beard, donning a brown workers shirt (He also has glasses). And as if offended, he suddenly jumped back.

"Is there anything wrong, Tazuna-san?" The Hokage asked, confused.

"Yeah there is! Were are the ninja I was told were to guard me? Alls I see is a bunch of stuck up half-pint snobs who have to much money for thei-" He said, looking over the team, only to stop on Naruto, and take in the condition of his tattered clothes, looking as if he had had to use them for years.

"S-Sorry" He muttered, ashamedly at Naruto.

"It's quite all right, now, what does this mission entail?" He said/asked, more for his teammates sake rather than his.

The Hokage coughed, clearing his throat "Just the basic bodyguard mission, from bandits and thieves as Tazuna–san builds his bridge connecting Wave country to the rest of the continent." He said, knowing that Naruto already knew what it entailed, after all, the boy had been on tens-no, hundreds of missions of the like and higher

"Okay, team 7, we head out tomorrow at 7am, at the east gate, headed towards Wave country! Don't be late!" Kakashi said, much to the _amusement_ of his subordinates after examining the file.

"Very well, team seven, you are dismissed." The Hokage said, and with that, team 7 left to go pack stuff for tomorrows mission

XX With Naruto, His and Jiraiyas apartment XX

Naruto walked up the 3-bedroom, three-bath, one-kitchen, one-extra-room-for whatever-you-want apartment. He sighed, so they had already found out were he lived? Dang villagers. Looking at the black door, one could see it had the words 'demon' and 'die' written in a threateningly grotesque font. He simply clapped his hands and put them on the door. A bright light flashed against the offended area, and the grotesque writing was gone. He went up to door, inserting the key, and turning the silver knob, he was in. Right away he went up to his room. Right, left, right, and he was there. Opening the orange door (Yeah, he knew orange was a weird color for a door, but he didn't have anything else that was orange, and it was his favorite color.) he went inside. Reaching into his drawer, he pulled out some clothes, when he remembered he had to leave a note for ero-sennin, as he liked to call Jiraiya. He wrote down on a small sticky note 'Left on a mission, be back soon' Then he paused, acting upon intuition, he wrote 'This isn't a normal C-rank mission, I know it.'

XXXXX

(Chapter: End)

XXXXX

Go on, look down, I got another short, but this one takes place in a twisted future of Alchemic Ninja! (And yes, Person one is me, person two is my brother, and person three, well, he is random guy #367 (Don't ask what happened to the other 366, let's just say they were…taken care of…Gives evil grin))

Oh, yes, My bro Found one of those big six flags mugs earlier. You know what he said? (Quote) "Where have you been all my life?" (End quote) It was hilarious…

Sorry 'bout that last section, I just needed a space filler, so I came up with that, hope you all enjoyed this chapter(The short below is also a major-space filler)

Also, sorry this chapter is so lame, I had a fever this morning, so I wasn't exactly at my top when writing this, and I wanted to get it out…and I didn't want to break the next part into two…but I promise next chapter will be better!

'Nother thing, I am not playing chess with my brother anymore, it is getting to dangerous, and I fear for my li-OOF! Oh god! Dear god, I didn't know you could do that with a chess boa-OH GOD! Is that A chainsaw?! So what if I made you accidentally knock over your own king!?

And finally, sorry if there are any mistakes, but my brother wouldn't edit it for me (I don't know if I have mentioned this, but he's already edited the other chapters, I just gotta re-upload them…)

XXXXX

Next time:

XXXXX

"Kakashi-sensei!"- Sakura

"You lied to us"- Kakashi

"Hmph" -Sasuke

XXXXX

Alchemic Ninja Short #2: Jedi-What??

XXXXX

**Narrator**(no, the narrator is not me) Now we join Tsunade, Shizune, Jiraiya, and Naruto (Yes, this is during the Tsunade retrieval) as they face off against Orochimaru _and_ Kabuto, The ever resourceful medic-nin. Who will win? Stay tuned! Person in background yells "Roll the tape!" another person yells "God! Will you stop with that?" The first voice speaks up again "Huh? But its fun…" It whines "I Don't care! Baka-teme…" the second voice says when a third voice butts in… "Umm, hey?" That voice asks "Yes?" Both the first and second voices ask "Were just gonna roll the tape… "That's my line, but-""Fine" Both voices finish at once.

.'./';[;.'.,./[ (Yes, there's that static again…stupid VCR)

All was quiet…no one moved, there, each atop their own summons were the three Sannin, Jiraiya upon Gamabunta, red, pipe smoking toad boss, across from him was Manda, the purple snakes boss, and atop said snake boss was the ever sinister looking once rival/friend, Orochimaru, his now purple arms hung limp at his sides, due to the third's jutsu. Then, standing upon, the slug queen, Katsuyu, was the currently furious Tsunade, Her green 'bet' jacket discarded long ago. Then, as if on a silent cue, the snake Sannin's hand reached for his mouth. 'Is he summoning Kusanagi?' Was the thought that ran through the other two Sannin's heads. It is- WTMF?! WTH IS THAT?! It must of hurt like nothing ever has! It's a fricken LIGHTSABER!! And it was ON! Oh, yeah, and guess what? His light saber is purple, who would've thought.

X With Naruto X

"Fricken Kabuto…caught me off gua-Wait!" Naruto suddenly yelled "Who are you?1" He still was yelling (And now pointing), addressing the semi-transparent white-cloaked figure that was floating a few inches in the air a several feet in front of him

"Luke…I am your fa- Aw crap-sorry, you're the wrong guy, here's your guy" There was a small 'click' and the figure was replaced by a near-identical one-if not for the height difference.

"Naruto…I am your…" Naruto's shoulders tensed up in the suspense "…Father" And Naruto instantly relaxed

"Oh…Hi dad…. so what do you need?" He replied calmly, as if were everyday that you get to see the ghost of your father

"Oh, me? Nothing, but you gotta go al 'alchemic god' and…Aw screw this! CUT! I can't work like this."

"What's wrong Minato-san?" I asked (Yes, me -.-)

"It's just that, well… I don't see why we have to make a Alchemic Ninja remix: Jedi style…" The man now known as Minato trailed on.

"Actually," I said in realization "I don't see why we do either…Stop the tape! Yes, That means you, Future me!

/[;.\;'[\/\'/. (Dang old, outdated VCR…)

Okay! That didn't go exactly as planned, and Browskies (If you haven't caught on yet, that's my brothers nickname) somehow managed to get mutilated and disemboweled by Sasuke again… But anyways….still an entertaining short, no? (If you didn't find it entertaining, go ahead and speak up…)


	6. 6Alchemy explained

Here is the basic info:

Summary:

Naruto survives an attack at the age of six and then leaves Konoha with Jiraiya, now at age twelve; he comes back. A Naruto X Full metal Alchemist Crossover.

NarutoXfemHaku. (I would have chose other characters, I wanted to do a more probable character, but I ended up going with my first choice, A Female (I repeat, FEMALE) Haku.

Title:

Alchemic Ninja

Key:

Smaller Scene changes: X the place within the place X

Scene changes and crap like that XX Some text describing the place and/or time XX

Flashbacks XXX _Some text describing the place and/or time_ XXX

Author interruptions: (…)

Breaks: XXXXX… XXXXX

Speech: "Udon"

Demon speech: **"Konohamaru"**

Thoughts: 'Moegi'

Demon Thought: **'Naruto'**

And **no**, as much as I would like to, I do not own FMA (Full Metal Alchemist) or Naruto, they belong to Arakawa Hiroaki and Masashi Kishimoto

XXXXX

SOOO sorry about last chapter, and that This one has taken so long, as I was sick, went to the hospital, and am now recovering, but I must say, it has truly sucked, not that being in the hospital those three days was an unpleasant experience, its just I hated just sitting there for three whole days…also, if anyone knows what Sakura's type of clothing is called, please tell me, anyways, I will try to make this chapter as good as I can, now, ROLL THE TAPE!

XXXXX

Last Time:

XXXXX

Naruto walked up the 3-bedroom, three-bath, one-kitchen, one-extra-room-for whatever-you-want apartment. He sighed, so they had already found out were he lived? Dang villagers. Looking at the black door, one could see it had the words 'demon' and 'die' written in a threateningly grotesque font. He simply clapped his hands and put them on the door. A bright light flashed against the offended area, and the grotesque writing was gone. He went up to door, inserting the key, and turning the silver knob, he was in. Right away he went up to his room. Right, left, right, and he was there. Opening the orange door (Yeah, he knew orange was a weird color for a door, but he didn't have anything else that was orange, and it was his favorite color.) he went inside. Reaching into his drawer, he pulled out some clothes, when he remembered he had to leave a note for ero-sennin, as he liked to call Jiraiya. He wrote down on a small sticky note 'Left on a mission, be back soon' Then he paused, acting upon intuition, he wrote 'This isn't a normal C-rank mission, I know it.'

XXXXX

Chapter 6: **Alchemy explained**: Start

XXXXX

XX To the west of Konoha- XX

Four people walked along the worn dirt path with forest surrounding them on both sides, talking casually. One stood out the most among this group, he wore a nervous expression in his, his eyes twitching from side to side, looking out for danger, he wore a sleeveless black workers shirt, a light purple sash-like belt holding up his light brown pants, rolled up almost up to his knees. On his feet he donned wooden sandals. This man stood out to an onlooker, not because he wore more casual clothing among this group, or his gray hair (He also has a beard, for future reference) moving slightly along with his nervous twitching, no, he stood out because he was her prey. But she must not attack now, she must let _them_ have their turn first, she knew, eying the two suspicious puddles ahead of the group.

Next on the 'who-stands-out-the-most' list was this peculiar boy, about her age, like his colleagues. He wore a light, red trench coat, with a black undershirt and pants, with armor under that from what she could tell. And his clothes were tattered-not ripped much, a few cuts here and there, just mainly dirty. But it still made him look poor. What made this boy stand out wasn't even his hair, and it was this bright blond, but his deep blue, emotionless eyes, making him look-broken to put it simply. He walked between his two colleagues just walking and looking at the ground, not talking at all.

To his left, the closet one to her-was a pink haired girl wearing a red dress-like thing, with a thick, white circle on the shoulders, and a bigger one on the skirt part, near her knees. Under that she had some tight black leggings that reached a bit over half way to her knees. Her hair was long reaching down to her mid-section.

Behind them all, was someone if she knew better, would label as a pervert, but she doesn't know what that book he is reading contains, lucky her. He had spiky gray hair that lopsided to his left due to funky fashion in which he was wearing his headband, it was lopsided as to cover his left eye. On his face he had facemask, a navy blue one to be precise and what would be known as the 'lazy eye'. It covers his nose, chin, and mouth. Other than that he had a basic Konoha Jounin uniform on, the thick, green, sleeveless vest with the scroll pouches on the front. He also had the standard navy blue shirt with the red swirl design on the side

All was quiet till one spoke up.

"Umm, Naruto?" Sakura asked timidly, fearing his wrath.

"Yes?" He replied, sounding frustrated, most likely with her cowardice.

"uh-well…what was that weird flashy thing I saw you using in the forest before the bell test?" She asked, confusing and intriguing the others.

"That," He started a little unnerved with giving away his most powerful technique, but he sucked it in, knowing that they were his teammates and deserved to know. "Was Alchemy."

"Alchemy?" Sasuke asked, interested

Naruto sighed, looking up, pondering how to say this, then he continued

"Alchemy is a technique used to transform one material into another, this process is referred to as transmutation." He took a pause, looking at his teammates, sensei's and clients intrigued expressions "For most people, alchemy would require a transmutation circle, such as this," He said this pulling a folded piece of paper out from his pocket, unfolding it to reveal a circle within a circle, along with a triangle, whose corners went a bit outside the circle, and then three circles on the border of that triangle, one on each side, each pointing outward from the circle. "This is the Transmutation circle. Also, all transmutations are subject the law of equivalent exchange, meaning to get something, something of equal or greater value must be exchanged." He let this sink in. Sasuke was the first to speak up.

"Show us." He said, wanting some of this power, if it was real, for himself.

Naruto just looked at him, before he went up to the nearest tree, the tree where the onlooker was, and quickly left. He clapped his hands, and put his right one on the tree, and nothing happened for a second, then a small, barely visible crack appeared. Sasuke just looked in disgust, while Sakura wondered how come it was so weak this time.

"That's it? Your pathetic, dope." Sasuke said in disgust, as he wanted _power_, not some sissy technique.

"No, I am not." Naruto simply said, his hand twitching for his right glove.

"Yeah you are kid, I could do more damage with my hammer." Tazuna said, agreeing with Sasuke, a grave mistake.

Naruto simply took hold of his right glove, and pulled it off. Then he raised his hand and pointed the palm at the gang. What they saw shocked them. There was another transmutation circle, drawn in black ink. It had a curved line going through that, much like that of the yin/yang symbol. Going through the curve line, was a straight line, and in the middle of that, a circle with a dot in the middle. A square was inside the circle, at and angle, so it was like a diamond.

"This is the shockwave circle" He said simply.

He moved his arm quickly, pointing it to the side, and before anyone knew it, a shockwave came out of his, a powerful one at that. Tearing apart the genjutsu on his arm, it impacted with the ground, sending dirt flying everywhere, and leaving huge crater, about five feet deep, and it stretched all the way across the road, and then some.

"Wow" Sakura said in awe.

'Now_ that's _power' Sasuke thought smirking.

Tazuna stood in awe at the power of what was now known as 'the Shockwave' while Kakashi just stood there, unfazed, but, on the inside he was in awe also 'Oh crap, that's more powerful than even my Chidori'. They were all in awe now, but what Naruto said next nearly made them wet themselves.

"Oh yes," Naruto started as he went towards the crater "That was only one tenth of its power." He said clapping his hands, and placing them on the ground, fixing the crater. Ignoring the awed looks he had gotten from his teammates, sensei and client (We will refer to them as the gang from now on), he walked until he was in front of said client, and spoke.

"Tazuna," The older man gulped, not liking the boys tone "if you ever tell anyone but the people I approve about this, alls I have to do is tap you, and BOOM! You die." He said threateningly.

"B-but how would you do that?" Tazuna asked, confused.

Naruto sighed, shaking his head and placing his hand on it. "You really think That I only have one circle on my arm?" He said, as if it were obvious.

"Huh?" Sakura said, confused "But you only have one seal on your palm, I don't see anymore…"

"Wrong," Naruto said, simply tapping his arm and muttering 'Kai'. As it happens, a second genjutsu was lifted from his arm, revealing several strange designs. Coming closer, intrigued as the others were, Tazuna Realized something.

"Wait a minute! You have a metal arm?" a freaked out Tazuna asked Naruto. And with that, Naruto explained the metal arm, and the incident. After he was done, Sakura decided to ask something

"Wait, how do you move it? It should be impossible." Sakura said, using her little, but more than the rest of her class's medical knowledge.

"Well, at first, we used artificial nerves, but then that represented a few problems." Naruto said.

"Like what?" Sakura inquired

"I could not use charka in my right hand. So, naturally, I sought out a solution, and then I came upon Chiyo in the sand village, and her body."

"What, is she hot or something?" Tazuna asked, confused.

"No," Naruto chuckled, something that his teammates did not expect. "She is actually quite old, and no offense to her, quite ugly."

"Then why did you say that?" Tazuna asked, becoming more befuddled than before.

"Because," he paused, looking around "She is part puppet."  
"You mean…" Sakura said.

"Yes, she is a human puppet, her limbs are moved by charka strings." He said plainly.

"Oh, so your limbs are moved by charka strings, Right?" Sakura asked

"Correct." Naruto said.

With that all and done, without speaking a word, they moved on, not aware of what this mission would bring.

XXXXX

Chapter 6: End

XXXXX

Well, what do you think? I know the end sucked, but what about the rest? I got a decent word count this time, and half the page wasn't full of crap. Also, I have a treat for you all, a preview from the sequel! (Yes, I know it is early for that, but sometimes when I can't sleep, I plan this stuff out, so far I have all of this story, and the start of the next.

XX **Sequel preview**: Start XX

XX Outside of wave country XX

A shadow moved in the darkness of the night, The moonlight shimmering of his metallic skin, his wiry silver hair shifting in the breeze and as he moved. He changed his pose, from standing straight up, his arms a little away from his body, his legs slightly apart, to a more solid poise, his legs spread further apart, and his arms stiffer, further away from his body. Suddenly he lifted his right leg a little, and then brought it clashing down. With a rise of the dust that was around him, and with in 3 feet, the ground beneath him began to glow read, in the form of a circle. And then he said a few words, to no one but himself, smirking as he did so.

"Lets do this." He said with a voice that sounded as if it hadn't been used in a while.

With that, and a flash of light, red light to be specific, he was off, riding in the air and what the people of wave would soon describe as 'Red lightning'.

XXXXX

Okay, what do you think of that? I won't tell you much else, so start making guesses about what's going on and stuff. .

XXXXX

Next time:

XXXXX

"What??"-Sakura

"You think my right arm is all I've ever lost?"-Naruto

"hmph"-Take a guess who this is, just guess -.-


	7. Notice

**Notice:**

Please note the following:

I have started a new story; 'Bender Nin', and I will be working on that for a while. But, do not fret, I will return to this story.

Thank you,

Dominick

P.S. be warned, once I get back to this story, all hell will break loose. (Yes, that means I have a bunch of crazy plot ideas, and I want you to read them)


End file.
